The invention relates to a folding stand. In embodiments, the present invention can be used for a cross-cut saw or the like. In an embodiment, the folding stand has an elongate carrying body which is intended for a cross-cut saw and on which two legs are articulated at each of the ends, it being possible for these legs to be pivoted from a storage position, in which they are located parallel to the carrying body, into a use position, in which they are located trapezoidally in relation to one another, and it being possible for the cross-cut saw to be mounted, in particular in a releasable manner, on the carrying body by securing means.
A folding cross-cut saw stand is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,119,903. The carrying body here is formed by a trapezoidal box which has in its interior, at each of its ends, articulations on which legs are secured, it being possible for these legs to be pivoted out into a use position, in which the legs are located trapezoidally in relation to one another, from a storage position, in which the legs have been pivoted into the box. In the use position, the carrying body is spaced apart from the underlying surface by a distance which is determined substantially by the length of the legs. The legs can latch with the carrying body in the storage position and in the use position.
A cross-cut saw may be fastened on the surface of the carrying body.
A similar stand is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,999,777. This stand also has a carrying body from which legs project trapezoidally in the use position.